Drunk Christa is not a good Christa
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: guess who likes drunk Christa? well, i do, and i said i d be writing drunk Christa too so. DRUNK CHRISTAAA. She s so funny. Basically it goes: Reiners party, good pun, Ymir hating on Reiner, Home, throwing up. Yep, beautiful. Short but something. YUMIKUUUURIIIII


"Jesus Christ Christa" Ymir exclaims at the sight of her poor girlfriend. "Where's your shirt?!"

They're in Reiner's house. It had to be Reiner, or this wouldn't be happening. She stands in the table in only her shorts and bra with a bottle of vodka in one hand. She's stumbling and almost falls once if not for Ymir who was there to catch her and carry her to the couch. She drops her there and tells her to stay.

She gets a "what a party pooper" from her and then goes to beat up Reiner's horrible face. While she's punching him she yells at him "what did you put in her drink?" She asks between punches and then he smiles and spits a tooth. That's when Marco interferes and begs her to stop and she does, having in mind she has to get a drunken Christa home before she kills herself.

She can't believe she wanted to see Christa drunk in the first place and now she decides she won't let her ever. She finds her shirt on the bathroom and puts it over her head then proceeds to slump her over her shoulder and walk to the car that is like a block away.

She receives a lot of punches in the back (which don't hurt) and like twenty thousand kicks in the face (which don't hurt because she has no shoes) until she arrived at the car and drops her on the second row. She drives in peace (except for the part when Christa appeared in the back mirror and she almost crashed) until she gets home and she has to basically drag Christa along the yard and up the stairs and stand her in her room, which is a mistake because she falls forward and Ymir barely catches her and has to sit her in the edge of the bed.

"Ymiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir" she whines "I was having a lot of fuuuuuuun in the partyyyyyyyy"

"Christa you had no shirt and I think you were about to lose your shorts" Ymir says sternly and sighs "you can't accept anything Reiner gives you or you'll-" she stopped by the sound of Christa falling to the ground and turns to pick her up. She takes off her shirt and Christa yawns.

"I'm not tired Ymir" she says hiccupping.

"You just proved me you are" Ymir laughs lightly "what's my name?" She says holding her hands.

Christa frowns, "Your naaaaame?" Ymir nods "Ymiiiiir" Christa giggles "I like your name, Ymiiiiiiiiiiir" she giggles again. "It's sortta cute"

"I like your name too Christa" she takes off her shorts.

"Are you taking my clothes off?" Christa asks in a low voice "what are you planning naughty girl? I know what you wanna do. I'm the goddess of love"

"I would" She admits "if you weren't drunk" she turns to the closet and digs through the drawers until she finds her shirts. She chooses and old V-neck.

She turns around and puts it over her head and the end reaches her waist, the pink of her underwear still showing and the V-neck being too wide and exposing a shoulder. Oh, she could just die from how cute she looks in Ymir's clothes.

She's about to carry her to bed when her expression suddenly turns sick and she puts a hand over her mouth. "I told you" Christa stands and passes over her, her shoulder bumping into hers and Christa running to the bathroom. Ymir rubs her arm and when she turns she sees her Christa kneeling in front of the toilet with her hands gripping the sides and her head buried in it.

Ymir could hear her throwing up and was immediately by her side, rubbing her back. "Don't worry Christa" she says as she rubs her back "it will pass in a day or two. Its normal" Christa can't even take her head off the toilet to answer and just nods "I promise I'll kill Reiner. That son of a bitch obviously put something on your drink"

They're like that over ten minutes and then Ymir carries the little blonde to her bed and pulls Christa against her. Her little body snuggling to her girlfriend's warmth and Ymir's hand over her stomach, making soothing circles like it would make the pain disappear and for the night it does.

The hangover is clearly the worst thing of getting drunk and Ymir knows it. Now Christa doesn't get to be even half an hour cuddling with Ymir because of the sickness in her stomach that demands to be felt and thrown up. Ymir is patient somehow, helping her to go downstairs to the kitchen when she needs pills by giving her piggyback rides, rubbing her back while she throws up and just being with her in general.

Ymir really understands her situation and just kisses her and tells her it's gonna be okay. When they're cuddling she tells Christa how she's gonna kill Reiner and tells her stories of how she got drunk before and once even crashed a car (she gets a head butt after this one), and how once she even threw her friend's ex out of the window.

The whole day is passed between rides to the kitchen, cuddling with Ymir and just casually throwing up. And by the end of the day Ymir swears to herself never again to take Christa to one of Reiner's parties.


End file.
